Inuyasha's Sister
by KonekuChan
Summary: Kikyo rescued a cat demon one day. She named the cat demon Koneku. Koneku admired Kikyo and thought Inuyasha like a brother. When she discovers Narakus plan though, she goes 'missing' for 50 years. What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome find her?
1. Prologue

Notes from the author: Alright, here's the prologue! First, some disclamers: I don't own Inuyasha in any way. I'll admit it. Okay? This is just a Fan-fiction, that's why it's on I've made a few things up, and please don't yell at me for not getting the characters personalities exactly right. I'm trying! KonekuChan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

The warning

"I've… got to…… warn….. Kikyo-dono…. And Inu-oniisan! Where…. Are they?" A small girl panted, almost literally flying through the forest. Her long white hair was one of the things that revealed that she was not human. Her eyes were bright green and glowed, and she had 4 blue triangle shaped marks, 2 on each side of her face. Her white cat ears stood up on her head, and she had a cat tail as well. Her feet were cat paws, which allowed her swiftness and grace. Quite obviously, she was an odd breed of cat-demon. She also appeared to be about 8 years old.

Her red Gi, unfortunately, acted like a beacon to those around her. And there was someone she needed to avoid.

She stopped suddenly, as someone landed in front of her, and took off in another direction. She had heard this man preparing to do something horrible….. She had to warn Kikyo-dono and Inu-oniisan before it was too late!

"Inu-oniisan! Kikyo-dono!" She shouted, knowing she couldn't shake the man following her, she could only hope that Kikyo-dono, or Inu-oniisan would hear her. "Where-!" Her cry was cut short, as a black arrow took her in the chest, sealing her to a tree. She quickly fell into a deep sleep and dark vines looped their way around the tree to hide her.

"Stupid brat. She almost ruined my plans." Naraku growled, discarding the bow he had used. He turned his back and walked away, chuckling evilly to himself.

So, yeah, that's the Prologue! Now, we time warp 50 years! And yes, I know, it was Kikyo who sealed Inuyasha to the tree. I decided to give Naraku special sealing powers for this occasion. Some things you might want to know:

-Dono: A term of utmost respect, taken from 'tono' which means lord.

-Oniisan: A term meaning 'big brother'.

Gi: Normaly white…. Wait, what do you mean you don't know what a Gi is?

Also, I know Inuyasha is not a cat demon!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Found

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Her silver haired friend seemed to be off in his own world. Here, all of the trees were clothed in dark vines.

"Yeah, what is it?" Shippou asked, being slightly annoying as he bounced around. Inuyasha pummeled him to the ground with a tightly clenched fist.

"It's nothing!" He said. But there was a strange note in his voice.

"Osawari!" Kagome shouted, and Inuyasha was pummeled down by an invisible hand like Shippou was. Kagome took out the Shikkon no Tama. It was almost complete now, only about an eighth of it was missing. "Almost finished." She said to Sango, turning slightly. Sango said nothing, but nodded.

Inuyasha then started picking on Shippou, which caused Kagome to go and try to sort out what was happening. Many cries of "Osawari" could be heard. Suddenly, Kirara leaped off of Sango's shoulder, and hissed at a single tree, her ears down.

"What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked, kneeling slightly.

"Is something there?" Miroku whispered, kneeling next to Sango. He then earned a fist in his face, for patting Sango's butt.

"You perverted monk!" Sango shouted at him. Then she looked over to Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou were. "Hey, Kirara thinks that there's something over her!" She called.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, carrying Shippou over to where Sango was, leaving Inuyasha behind.

"I don't know." Sango answered.

"Inuyasha, do you smell anything?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who had just walked over to where they were.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, then his eyes widened. "No… It couldn't be…." He said to himself.

"Couldn't be what?" Kagome pressed, but, Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead, he looked at the trees. And caught a smell he hadn't remembered for 50 years coming form one of them.

"Koneku…. But, how could she be in the tree?"

"Who's Koneku?" Kagome asked, right behind Inuyasha. Sango and Shippou were right behind her, and Miroku was rubbing a red spot on his face.

"She's someone I knew….."Inuyasha answered evasively. He noticed something odd about the vines… They seemed somehow thicker…

"I bet Inuyasha was cheating on Kikyo with her." Miroku said slyly. Earning him another punch, this one from Inuyasha instead of Sango.

"It wasn't that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, might it be that whoever 'Koneku' is beneath the vines, sealed to a tree as you were?" Sango asked, recalling the story Kagome had been telling her.

"But… Kikyo would never seal Koneku…" Inuyasha said. "I'm going to see if you're right though."

With that he easily stripped the tree of its vines. Hanging there was what looked like a miniature version of Inuyasha, except there were demon marks on both sides of her face, a cat tail, and cat paws for feet. Shippou and Kagome let out a gasp.

"Is she…. Dead?" Kagome asked.

"No. Koneku was this age the last time I saw her… 50 years ago…. She's still breathing… She's been sealed, but, by who?" Inuyasha mused; finally, he recognized another scent. "Naraku! His scent's on the arrow! Kagome… can you remove it?"

"I don't know… I could remove yours because it was Kikyo… but, I can try." Kagome said, surprised at the pain she saw in Inuyashas eyes. She grasped the shaft and pulled. Somehow, the arrow came out and then disappeared. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

"….Thank you…." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome was surprised to hear Inuyasha actually thank her for something. The others were just as surprised.

Konekus' eyes fluttered for a moment before opening. Her eyes were slightly cloudy, but not for long. She sat up in Inuyashas arms and looked directly at him.

"Inu-oniisan! Someone's going to try to break you and Kikyo-dono up! You have to stop him!"


	3. Chapter 2

Recap: (You probably don't need one, but, here's one anyway) Inuyasha and company are walking through a forest, where all of the trees have thick vines around them. Kirara senses something from one of the trees. Inuyasha recognizes Konekus scent, and, sure enough, when her removes the vines from the tree, Koneku is being suspended by a single black arrow to it. Inuyasha asks Kagome to remove it, and even though she isn't sure if she can, she tries and succeeds. Koneku wakes up, and says: "Inu-oniisan! Someone's going to try to break you and Kikyo-dono up! You have to stop him!" So, now, here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Tears

Koneku then looked over at Kagome, and her eyes brightened.

"Kikyo-Dono! You're here too! There's this really evil guy and-"She began, but then stopped. "Kikyo-Dono, why are you wearing those weird clothes?" Her face was innocent but serious.

"Ummm…. Koneku…. Kikyo and the rest of the adults need to talk." He stressed the name Kikyo, making it obvious that Kagome shouldn't say anything about it right then. "This is Shippou. Both of you stay here, just wait a little."

"Kirara will stay too." Sango said, not really wanting to leave two extremely young demons alone. But, she did want to find out about what was going on.

Kirara jumped down next to where Inuyasha had set Koneku down. Koneku sat down and looked at Kirara, her head cocked to one side. She looked absolutely adorable.

"You stay there Koneku. Okay?" Inuyasha said seriously.

"But Inu-oniisan-" She said, but, Inuyasha cut her off.

"You can tell me what it is later. Just stay here."

"Okay…"

Inuyasha led the group many yards away, as Koneku's cat ears could pick up a lot of noise from far away. When he felt that they were far away, he glanced back at Koneku, who seemed to be playing something that looked like patty-cake with Shippou.

"It's so adorable, the way she calls you Inu-oniisan." Kagome teased. "So, what's up with her?"

"I agree, I am very interested to know this story." Miroku said. Sango nodded as well.

"Alright, I guess." Inuyasha sighed. "Many years ago. I guess, counting the 50 years we both have apparently spent being sealed to trees, it be about 56 years ago. Some hunters captured a young cat demon, whose village had been completely massacred. Kikyo adopted Koneku, in a way. When Kikyo and I met…. She had Koneku with her. I don't know, but Koneku was always watching me. One time, she said 'When I grow up, I want to be just like you.' I thought she was joking, but, now I'm not so sure.

"She thought of Kikyo like her mother, and me like an older brother, which began her calling me 'Inu-oniisan'. When I was going to turn human for Kikyo, we decided that we would finalize an adoption for Koneku." He stopped remembering everything that had happened. "Anyway, I guess I never thought about it before, but, in the days that Kikyo and I started fighting because of Naraku, I didn't see her at all."

"So, do you think that the person Koneku said was going to try to break you and Kikyo up was Naraku, and that Koneku overheard him?" Sango asked.

"It does add up the right way." Miroku said, thinking about the story. "Kikyo adopts Koneku, Kikyo meets Inuyasha, after a while, Koneku overhears Naraku, Naraku seals her to a tree to prevent her from saying anything, Inuyasha and Kikyo have the fight caused by Naraku…" He counted off the events on his fingers. "It fits together perfectly.

"But, Inuyasha, Koneku's going to realize that I'm not Kikyo. You have to tell her what happened." Kagome said.

"But, I don't know… if I could tell Koneku…" Inuyasha said, looking at the ground. It was quite obvious, but also surprising. Inuyasha never seemed to care that much about anyone, but he obviously cared about Koneku, that he couldn't say anything to her, that might make her cry.

Sango touched his arm gently. "I know it will be hard, but you're going to have to tell her. If Naraku finds out she's been released, she'll make all too good of a target, if he's the one that tells her what happened, and not you."

Inuyasha continued too look at the ground, but finally nodded.

"I think we should go back now. I don't feel right about leaving Koneku and Shippou alone there like that." Kagome said. Everyone was silent, but traveled back to where the two young demons were. Koneku got up and ran to Inuyasha and Kagome. The expression on Shippou face said that Koneku had already told him what she was trying to tell to Inuyasha.

"Inu-oniisan! Kikyo-dono! You have to listen to me! I overheard a mean person planning to break up both of you! I think his name was Naraku or something like that. You really need to stop him!" She said, looking up at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knelt to pick her up, and then stood again.

"Koneku, there's something I need to tell you. First… this isn't Kikyo. This is Kagome. And…." Inuyasha told her what had happened. His eyes were the only thing that showed what pain he was feeling, but Koneku wasn't like that. Her face first showed disbelief. She didn't want to believe what Inuyasha was saying. But soon, it was obvious she had realized that it was true. By the end of the story, she was in tears, her sobbing muffled against his chest. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Koneku." He said, his eyes closed. He held her close and patted her hair in a soothing, rhythmic motion. When she had fallen asleep, Inuyasha opened his eyes. There was a world of pain in them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Koneku's Midnight Talk

It was late when Koneku finally woke up again, in Inuyasha's arms. She looked around, wondering if she had just had a bad dream, but, she saw Kagome, and realized that it wasn't.

Her ears drooped in sorrow. She had found out about Naraku's plot, but, she hadn't been able to stop it from happening. Now, the person she looked up to as her mother was dead, and Inu-oniisan wasn't himself. She remembered when Inuyasha smiled a lot, when he was just like a big brother…

"Hi Koneku, how are you feeling?" A voice said behind her. Koneku jumped slightly, and looked behind her.

"Oh, Umm… Kikyo-Kagome-… Ummm…" Koneku began. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to call Kagome. She had the same scent as Kikyo almost, and she wanted to call her Kikyo, but she wasn't. "I don't know." She decided to drop the matter for then, and just answer the question.

"You really do miss Kikyo, don't you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sometimes would avoid this topic, but she was fairly sure that Koneku might want to talk about it.

"Yes." Koneku answered, looking down, some tears formed in her eyes.

"Ah, gomen!" Kagome said, seeing the tears. She carefully reached over and brushed the tears away. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She put a hand on the young girls' shoulder. "Just, if you need to talk, I'll listen. It'll be okay, I'm sure. Inuyasha isn't going to let anything happen to you."

Koneku looked up, then she went and climbed into Kagome's lap. Kagome was like the Kikyo she remembered. "But, he's so different now… not at all like I remember." She said, looking up.

Kagome was surprised at first, but then put her arms around Koneku. "That happens sometimes." She said, "Inuyasha was sure for years that Kikyo had betrayed him, and then he found out that it was set up, it's hard for him to go through. But, maybe if you help him a little, he'll go back to the way he was."

"But, Kikyo-dono… Inu-oniisan will never see her again…" She said, not being able to finish by saying 'and neither will I.' He really misses Kikyo-dono too, I'm sure of it."

Kagome wasn't sure what she could say to that. But, she thought of something. "Well yes, but, there are other things that we have to do. One thing is that we have to find the rest of the Shikon shards, and we're also planning on defeating Naraku, for everything he's done."

"Is Inu-oniisan still going to use the Shikon no Tama to become human? He wanted to for Kikyo-dono, and it would make the Shikon no Tama purify itself and not exist anymore, so that way Kikyo-dono would be able to marry Inu-oniisan…" Koneku's face turned red with embarrassment when she realized that she had said too much.

"I'm not sure. Inuyasha said that he was going to use it to become a full demon, but now, I think he's not so sure. We'll just have to wait and see what it is." Kagome said, she thought that Koneku was absolutely adorable, but did feel just a little jealous. Inuyasha and Kikyo had both been so important in Koneku's life, and Kagome was sure that Inuyasha was going to try harder than ever to protect Koneku now. Koneku even probably knew Inuyasha better than she did, and Kagome wanted to know everything that she could about him.

Koneku nodded. For some reason, this had made her feel better. "Umm… Can I call you Kagome-oneechan?" She asked, looking up at Kagome. She needed to be able to call her something.

"Sure Koneku." Kagome said, first surprised, but then smiling. "You should go back to sleep now."

"Alright. Thanks Kagome-oneechan!" Koneku said, then she went and snuggled up next to Inuyasha again. Kagome smiled, and then fell asleep.

Alright, here's the next Chapter!!! Yay!!! Sorry, I had some major writers block, and some major tests at school…. ;;;

Anyway, some terms you might not have know in this chapter:

Gomen: An informal way to say sorry

-Oneechan: Older sister. Other variations include Oneesama, and Oneesan. The 'ee' is pronounced 'eh' so, 'Oh-neh-chan'.

And, If you're an Inuyasha fan, you should already know what the Shikon no Tama is. Until the next chapter! KonekuChan


End file.
